Buttitsfree
Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Bug Category:Flying It doesn't take much in general to make the Titapod evolve, and when it does, this breed is the result. Seen during the revenge war's earliest days, they were rarely used after Sukebe began manufacturing Pokegirls on a wide scale. Used effectively in spreading their spores on the battlefield at speeds greater than human movement, they were still fairly simple to adjust to and take down using human weapons. One battle in particular that used a large number of Buttitsfree went awry after the humans had the idea of using a military helicopter to deal with them. What followed was perhaps the greatest human dominance over a Pokegirl known, as the helicopters slaughtered all the Buttitsfree in midair using their various weapons. After the war, the Buttitsfree were rarely discovered, and never captured. After a while, it seemed as if they had all died, until a tamer found a Titapod evolving into one. Gaining up to 6-8 inches in height on average with her evolution, the Buttitsfree are still small Pokegirls but not anywhere as small as they were when they were a Cutiepie, and have a hollow bone structure like that of many flying type Pokegirls. As such, individuals rarely weigh more than 60lbs. Like the Cutiepie, a Buttitsfree regains her antennae, which sprout from about three inches above their eyes and are about a foot long on average. The greatest difference between her old form and new one is the pair of large, butterfly-like wings that can shine in many colors, which are often determined by the type of powder that she has loaded on her wings at the time. These wings both give the Pokegirl the ability to fly and produce her effective spore techniques (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Powder) that give her an edge in Pokegirl battles. The Pokegirl’s speed and agility give her an edge also when it comes to capturing other Pokegirls, making her a good choice for beginning tamers due to the ease of evolving a Cutiepie into a Buttitsfree in order to use her to get stronger, more battle-capable Pokegirls. She also loses the exoskeleton she once had as a Titapod after evolving, shedding the shell. The shell can then be sold off, often processed to make body armor plates for human police forces that are capable of deflecting gunfire. Ironically, researchers have noted that this breed would have benefited from retaining their previous evolutionary form's armor. She is not a good choice as a pet, however, for the same reason. When startled or need to fly, small amounts of her stored powders upon her wings will be sent into the air as her wings flap. When controlled correctly, the Pokegirl only releases minimal amounts of her powders, not really enough to affect any but the most sensitive Pokegirls and humans. However, when she flaps her wings uncontrollably, she may let loose with her entire arsenal of powders, which can be a very dangerous mixture when used in combination. This results in a need for wing covers, which fits the Pokegirl’s wings snugly and prevents the powders from being released uncontrollably. The covers trap the powders, which can then be sold for a small profit to various manufacturers around the world. Those powders are then used to assist with creating antidotes for the various effects that the powders can cause. It should also be noted that her wings do move uncontrollably during a taming, which makes the wing covers mandatory for owners without blood gifts to protect him or her from the Pokegirl’s various powder techniques. Upon evolution, the Pokegirl becomes more active and outgoing, enjoying being around the other Pokegirls now that she is not smaller than just about every one of them. They get along well with other flying types, other than the avians in general, though there certainly are exceptions to the rule. Owners of the Buttitsfree should be very careful about letting her in the kitchen, however, as the breed gains a very active and obsessive sweet tooth. They love sugar, especially in sweet drinks, and tamers are warned not to give her sodas too often- caffeine makes the breed exceptionally hyper, to an extent where one tamer had noted that it was like trying to keep an eye on ten Cheetit Pokekits at once. They are rather meek and careful Pokegirls, however, reminding many of the Titmouse breed. In battles, the Pokegirl is best as a ranged fighter, using her powders and fanning them out with her wings in order to weaken her opponent before trying to get in close enough to seal the deal. Ferals can be found on the borders of forests, in meadows and plains, and in many valleys around the world. Typically, wherever one may find berries, one will likely find the Cutiepie, Titapod, and Buttitsfree somewhere nearby, unless there is a Buzzbreast hive in the vicinity. Ferals are typically lazy and very noncombative, preferring to give ground and fly away rather than protect what they may consider to be their territory. They will put up a token resistance at first, however, by using most of their powders in one fell swoop in order to deter other Pokegirls from attacking, but afterward will typically flee to avoid being directly attacked. Threshold cases are very rare, and somewhat painful, though the changes only take about four or five days to complete. Most who threshold into a Buttitsfree wind up happy about it, and few bother to forget their former lives as a result. As more then one parent has been known to have said, ”Well at least you turned into something truly beautiful."